the_pirates_of_tf2fandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Piracy!! Welcome to the Piracy,lads! This Wiki is about Cap'n Demo (the main character), and Captain Pyro (enemy of the main character),you wanna set sail on Demo's ship or Pyro's Longboat?! Make your choice,but make it fast,or I will burn your ENTIRE supplies of rum!! 2015-10-05_00004.jpg|Cap'n Demo|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Cap%27n_Demo%27s_Life_Story 2015-10-05 00005.jpg|Captain's Ship|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Captain%27s_Ship Desktop 05-10-2015 20-55-23-567.png|Captain Dennis 2015-10-05_00006.jpg|Captain Pyro Desktop 06-10-2015 12-39-03-107.png|Pirate Sniper|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Sniper%27s_Life_Story Desktop 06-10-2015 12-42-53-486.png|Sgt. Will 2015-10-06_00001.jpg|Redcoats|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Redcoats bottle_large.png|Bottle of Whiskey Desktop 06-10-2015 15-08-54-872.png|Dart Gun|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Dart_Gun Desktop 06-10-2015 15-14-11-249.png|Undead Zombie Sniper|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Undead_Zombie_Sniper%27s_Life_Story Desktop 06-10-2015 15-18-30-682.png|Undead Zombie Soldier|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Undead_Zombie_Soldier%27s_Life_Story 2015-10-05_00007.jpg|Cap'n Demo at his younger age Desktop 06-10-2015 17-52-30-456.png|Dead Pirate Skeleton|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Pirate_Skeleton%27s_Life_Story 2015-10-06_00002.jpg|Black Crew Ship 2015-10-06_00003.jpg|Red Crew Ship Desktop 07-10-2015 12-57-23-916.png|Black Zombie Scout|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Zombie_Soldier 2015-10-07_00004.jpg|Old Sailor|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Sailor%27s_Life_Story mightypirate_large.615f4a8c4e2bbc77a0d4651bcbaf6de50f1a1486.png|Cap'n Demo's Pirate Hat|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Cap%27n_Demo%27s_Pirate_Hat Desktop 08-10-2015 14-01-34-631.png|The Doll|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doll demo_tricorne_large.24e815f28c387c3ce6691050c28c034bdef3b871.png|Cap'n Demo Tricorne|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Cap%27n_Demo%27s_Tricorne 20120221222333!Item_icon_Persian_Persuader.png|Cap'n Demo's Sword|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Cap%27n_Demo%27s_Sword 250px-Shahanshah.PNG|Sgt. Will's Sword|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Sgt._Will%27s_Sword Desktop 09-10-2015 15-32-38-893.png|Commercial Fisherman|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Commercial_Fisherman%27s_Life_Story 2015-10-19_00001.jpg|Fishing Boat|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing_Boat 250px-Sniper_rifle.png|Sgt. Will's Rifle|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Sgt._Will%27s_Rifle hl2 26-10-2015 17-57-23-695.png|Red Sniper|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Sniper hl2 26-10-2015 17-59-00-348.png|Red Engineer|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Engineer il re di inghilterra.jpg|The King of England 20160622203507_1.jpg|Prison Cell|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Prison_Cell 20160623215533_1.jpg|The General 20160624145937_1.jpg|The Commander 20160702141124_1.jpg|Cap'n Demo's flintlock pistol|link=http://the-pirates-of-tf2.wikia.com/wiki/Cap%27n_Demo%27s_flintlock_pistol 20160704220239_1.jpg|Cap'n Demo's Skull Hat 20160706163227_1.jpg|Cap'n Adrian 20160706163741_1.jpg|Commander Vicente 20160706193912_1.jpg|Cap'n Adrian's musket TRIVIA: * In the Trailer for Pirates of TF2!,if you look closely, Cap'n Demo is looking at a skeleton with the Pirate Hat in his head. But in Pirates of TF2! Part 1 by Officer Pipebomb,the same exact scene is seen again,but instead of a skeleton,it's a dead sniper with the hat in his head! * Again in the Trailer of Pirates of TF2,at the very end of the video,we see Cap'n Demo making a Big Entrance on the mast of his ship,arriving at Port Royal. This indeed was going to be in Luca8494's video,but it didn't get in,because the idea was too "weird"! * In Pirates of TF2!, Captain Pyro uses the Rocket Launcher from Team Fortress 2 and Rockets from Half Life 2! * In most of the Parts from Pirates of TF2! Officer Pipebomb uses Spongebob Music,in which he actually loves the Cartoon! * At the end of Pirates of TF2! Part 3 and at the beginning of Part 4,Cap'n Demo finds a Grenade Launcher,but after Part 4,Cap'n Demo no longer uses the Launcher,like it magically disappears! * In "The Pirates of TF2!",we see Captain Pyro with a Rocket Launcher in his hand,ready to shoot Demo's ship,but in another unknow Part,we see him again holding a Musket,and in "The Series of Pirates of TF2!",we see Captain Pyro with a Blunderbuss! Every different Part,he has a different weapon! * In Pirates of TF2! Part 5 by Officer Pipebomb,we see Cap'n Demo handcuffed by two chains,but those are not chains,those are actually phones! * In Pirates of TF2! Part 5,it seems that Captain Pyro is the only one that has a bed! * In most Parts from Pirates of TF2!,Luca8494 uses quotes and music from Pirates of the Caribbean! Here's a List: * In Part 6,the Undead Zombie spy says: "You are the worst Pirate I ever seen",a clearly reference to James Norrington from "Pirates of the Caribbean series",when he says to Jack Sparrow in the first movie, "You are without doubt the worst Pirate I ever heard of" * Always in Part 6,the Zombie Sniper says to Cap'n Demo "Aye,cap'n!", a response when a Sailor says to his Captain when given an order! * In Pirate of TF2! Part 8,Zombie Sniper tells Cap'n Demo that Demo has Sniper's hat and Sniper has Demo's hat,and start fighting. This is some kind of a reference of Part 1,when Cap'n Demo finds Sniper's Pirate Hat and he put it on,while Demo puts his Tricorne on Sniper's head! * Always in Part 8,at the end of the video,when Cap'n Demo is "driving" the ship, we see a bunny flying. That bunny is Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's! * Once again still in Part 8,at the very end of the video,we see Captain Pyro standing right in front of Demo,sometimes even without a head,or only the head. This is why in Part 5,Cap'n Demo cuts Pyro's head off! * In Pirates of TF2! Part 9,Sgt. Will uses a modern Sniper Rifle from 2007,but since the Gmod Tennis is based around 1700's,doesn't make any sense a modern Rifle! * At the very end of Part 9,Captain Dennis and Commander Vicente are on the Standard Pirate Ship that once used Cap'n Demo! * At the very beginning of Part 10,in a Flashback we see for 1 second,Cap'n Demo breaking his bottle on Will's head. But this never happened in Part 9! * Same thing happened when Cap'n Demo pushed his Sword on Will's stomach! * In Part 10,looking at Will's corpse,Cap'n Demo says" That's what you get for touching that!",it's a reference when in Part 9,Will kicks Demo's crotch! "That" means his crotch! * In Part 9,Dennis and Vicente are using the Standard Ship,but in Part 10,they're on the Ship that once used Captain Pyro! * In Part 10,when Cap'n Demo is on the Island,he finds his old Tricorne Hat. But that's not possible,because Pirate Sniper has the Hat! * In Part 10,after Cap'n Demo realized that his Pirate Hat in on a bridge,his head is floating and a music is in the background. This is a reference to the 1960's Batman TV Series! * In Part 10,after finding the hanging skeleton,Cap'n Demo says he's a "zombie" even if that's a skeleton! * In Part 10,when the anvin hits the Redcoat from the sky,it's a clear reference Fast and Furry-ous,when Willy the Coyote always falls from the sky with the anvin attached to something! * In Part 10,when the Redcoat says "It's time to dump that body in that caravan!" and the other Redcoats replies "Aye,sir! Right away!" Those voices are from Luca8494's voice,he made a Dub! * In Part 11,Cap'n Demo has no eyepatch. This is clearly a mistake by Officer Pipebomb! * Officer Pipebomb is now helping write this wiki! Infact, he is writing this very line. * The Heavy we see in parts 9, 10, and 11 was supposed to be named Commander Vicente, and the Scout to be Captain Dennis. Their names were not actually revealed until part 11. Where Vicente's name was changed to Captain Adrian, the reason for this was unknown. And Dennis became a Private. * Private Dennis is well experienced in Martial Arts. These disciplines include; Muay Thai, and Tae Kwon Do. * As a child Dennis was problematic and got into a lot of fights. * Captain Adrian used to work for the England Military, but was discharged for unruly behavior. * The Pirates of TF2! takes place in 1773. Latest editing Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse